Knowing You
by Anka7995
Summary: James and Lily call it a truce on the last day of their Sixth Year. Follow them through the summer and their last year as they do some discoveries about love, friends, families and enemies.
1. Truce

_Everyone knows what happened, Lily chose James but no one knows how it happened... my take on the 'Jily' lovestory._

_**Summary: James and Lily call it a truce on the last day of their Sixth Year. Follow them through the summer and their final year at Hogwarts. As they discover not just others but also themselves and their potentialities. **_

CHAPTER 1: TRUCE

These were dark times, true. Dark Lord was gaining power, true. Many were choosing the Dark Path, true. People were disappearing, true.

But when you are Seventeen and going to attend your seventh year at Hogwarts it seems as if, there is a cheerful air around you and you are in your own fairy land. In the back of your mind you know that this is the last chance you can act like you don't care and that you are kids and everything is fine. In short, this is the last time you can delay 'facing your monsters' or Death Eaters for that matter.

That is what they thought and believed and hence, Lily Evans and James Potter had called it a truce. Yes a truce!

_**Flashback** _

_It was the last day of their Sixth Year and in all honesty the school was tired of the spats between Lily Evans and James Potter, so their closest friends, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows and Alice Fortescue*. And Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew decided to make them sit and talk some sense to them and then they called a truce..._

**6****th**** Year Girls' Dormitory:**

"I think you should call it a truce." said Marlene.

Lily Evans just glared at her best friend as though she had suggested that she take the Dark Mark. The red hair and fiery temper went along or maybe they came as a package deal. Well, if Lily would be completely honest with herself she did not mind Potter all that much, he was fine, funny, cool and well humor was needed in these Dark Times otherwise we would have been dead due to the darkness. But the thing about James was that he bullied in a way of playing pranks even though it was just on the Slytherins it was bullying nonetheless and besides if we judge people just on their houses how are we different from pure-bloods judging wizards and witches only on blood status? In the end we become hypocrites, don't we?

But that was also not enough to hate the boy, the fact she despised him was maybe because her ex-best friend despised him but in the end Severus was not her friend anymore... He had made his choice and maybe it was no use to try and save him... He was a lost cause, wasn't he? And they had not talked for a whole year. She had not been alone, no. On the other hand Marlene, Alice and Dorcas became the best friends any girl could ask for. So, now what was there to hate Potter? His big ego needed deflation and he needed to be a little more serious and responsible and...

"You know, you don't actually know him, so you have to give him a chance and get to know him before you judge him." Dorcas said to Lily, probably reading her mind. But Lily had to accept that Dorcas was right. She looked at Alice for her suggestion who shrugged and said, "Look at it this way; you hate it being judged on house or blood status; so aren't you judging them on their 'Marauder persona'? You actually don't know them. Besides, next year would be our last year and we would like to eat without the two of you fighting."

Lily looked grimly at her friends as she thought over the situation, "Fine" she conceded after a while I am ready to call a truce and be civil to him and not shout at him as soon as I see him _if _he promises not to ask me out every time he sees me just to piss Snape and not to threaten every guy who asks me out into cancelling the date."

Marlene smirked, "Don't worry boys are working on that..."

**6****th**** Year Boys Dormitory**

"You are joking, right?" James Potter looked at Sirius, Remus and Frank questioningly, Peter was as usual in the kitchens getting some food. "You cannot be serious!"

"Actually, I am Sirius." Sirius said. That was usual, whenever anyone said 'serious' Sirius would say, "I am Sirius."

James rolled his eyes and said, "Please be serious, Sirius." And the boys chuckled.

"We are austere, James." Frank said, using the synonym of 'serious'. Frank was not close to the Marauders that much but he had been dragged into this by his girlfriend, Alice, who being Lily's best friend was directly involved in this. "You and Lily have to call a truce."

"Call a truce?" James asked, "I don't even fight her!"

The boys in the room, even Sirius looked surprised at that.

"Okay, let's put it this way... You have to stop asking her every moment you see her and stop threatening her potential boyfriends." Frank said calmly, "Honestly, you sound like a world-class stalker this way."

"I _love _her why can't she date me? And I don't threaten her 'potential boyfriends'" James whined, "I just tell them I love her a lot.

Remus rolled his eyes, "James, you have to show her your true self if you want anything with her. She sees you as the 'jerk James Potter', JJP for short."

"What?!" James exclaimed.

"Yep" Frank supplied and even Sirius nodded.

"But I just want to show her I love her..." James said.

"Hexing every boy who looks her way is not a legitimate way of showing affection, Prongs." Remus said.

"So you think that if I... I just let her go, she will notice me?" James asked uncertainly raking a hand through his unruly hair.

"If she likes and sees the real you, she might notice you, she needs her space James." Remus said.

"Yes, you are asking her out since Fourth Year, I think now you should give her some space and wait for how things turn out." Frank said kindly.

"Are you sure?" James asked and the three boys nodded.

"Fine." He said finally.

*SCENE BREAK*

"So Potter" Lily said eyeing James in a way that he was going to explode any moment.

"Look, I am sorry if my asking out bothered you so much... Um, I will give you your space and as it is our last year next, let's just start fresh and enjoy the next year?" James said in a rush.

Lily looked at him warily; they were in the Entrance Hall before the 'end of the year feast'.

"Fine" she conceded and James smiled and being his cheeky self extended his hand, "I am James Potter."

"Lily Evans" Lily smiled inspite of herself and they shook hands.

_***I am not sure but I have read in Harry Potter dot Wikia dot com discussions that Alice was a Fortescue, I am going with that.**_


	2. With Love

_***I have written this chapter in letters exchange form***_

**CHAPTER 2: WITH LOVE**

**Letters exchanged during the Summer.**

=Letter to Lily Evans from Marlene McKinnon:

_Dear Flower,_

_I am quite a bit excited. Mum and Dad are thinking of taking us to France for summer and from what you and Alice say it seems like a really nice place! I know it is just the first week of holidays and I am missing you already. We'll be back after two weeks and I was thinking can you visit me after that? Alice and Dorcas will be there too, if they get permission of course._

_And tell me, how was the first week of the dreaded holiday, huh? Snapey boy give trouble? And how is Petunia? I hope she is not in one of her 'you freak' moods. And have you heard from any of the Marauders? _

_Answer back soon!_

_With Love,_

_Marlene._

* * *

=Letter to Marlene McKinnon from Lily Evans:

_Marlene,_

_Don't call me "FLOWER"! I don't like that name, my name is "Lily" hope you can kindly remember that my dear best friend for years._

_Oooh! Trust me, France is really nice! Really nice sites to visit both Muggle and Wizarding, you will have fun for sure._

_I think I can make it. Mum says yes and so does dad._

_My holidays are fine, just sleeping in, catching up with homework and reading some novels. Are you hanging out with Marauders? Really, 'Snapey Boy'? No, no trouble at all, he did not come at all. Not that I expected him to. I think he made his choice when he began to hang around with Malfoy and Nott. _

_Since when Petunia stop being in 'you freak' mood? For what it's worth this summer she is rather busy with her job and 'boss'. She is working at some company which makes 'drills' and she might be dating her boss, how gross! Okay, that rhymes. _

_Nothing much going on here for now anyways, tell me all about your trip when you get back_

_With Love,_

_Lily._

_P.S. - Why would I hear from Marauders?_

* * *

=Letter to Lily Evans from Dorcas Meadows:

_LILY!_

_Did you get Marlene's letter? I am so excited! I got permission from my parents, did you? Before you wonder that why I am so happy let me explain... Probably Marlene did not say the exact plan... Don't blame her she can't say it out loud, can she? You see, Marlene's older sister is getting married and they are going to visit the boy's place for a month, something related to her father's business and her sister's fiancé. So if you get the permission we four will have the house and the whole place to us... Now you get it? I am stocking Veritaserum for truth or dare and I am already planning a whole big schedule. Can you get that movie player thing and television you told us about?_

_Please get the permission; this is our last chance to have fun. Hope you will be able to make it._

_Love, _

_Dorcas_

_P.S. – How's your summer going? I think the last month of the holidays will be at her place!_

* * *

=Letter to Dorcas Meadows from Lily Evans:

_Dear Dorcas,_

_Why can't Marly say that out loud? I mean it is not like we are doing anything illegal, are we? _

_I got the permission, if you were wondering. About the movies, which genre do you want? Romance/ Humor/ Tragedy/ Adventure/ Fantasy or same old Disney Movies?_

_Well, I'll ask Alice and Marlene too._

_My summer is going fine and my spirits just got high after Marlene's letter. _

_Love,_

_Lily._

* * *

=Letter to Alice Fortescue from Lily Evans

_Alice, _

_I think you have probably heard about Marlene's and Dorcas' plans and probably got the permission too. I have to sadly say we have to go and keep those two in line. The things we do for friends. Haha... I hope you got the permission, though._

_How is your summer so far? How is Frank? Oh and hi Frank, if you are reading this over her shoulder._

_That's all I have got to say, for now._

_Write sometime,_

_Love,_

_Lily._

_P.S. – Dorcas has an idea of watching movies, which genre do you want to watch?_

* * *

=Letter to Lily Evans from Alice Fortescue:

_Lily,_

_Obviously I heard about it... Can Dorcas ever keep quiet? She gets carried away when she is excited._

_I got permission for the stay as you predicted. And you even predicted the second thing correct. Frank was actually reading it over my shoulder. Even though we are not in school we spend a lot of time together at his place or my place._

_My mum absolutely adores him and dad also likes him but won't accept the fact due to the 'no boy is good for my baby girl' rule. _

_His mother is quite interesting. At first glance she might remind you of Professor McGonagall but she is quite interesting and she and Professor McGonagall studied in the same year._

_I think bring pieces of every genre, I mean we have a month. We can watch a few of the movies, can't we?_

_Love,_

_Alice_

* * *

=Letter to James Potter and Sirius Black from Frank Longbottom

_James and Sirius,_

_James relax mate. Lily and you called it a truce just a couple of weeks ago. You can't possibly believe that she would write to you so soon? And don't write to her! Come on the whole point was letting her know that you won't bother her. That reminds me, is it true that you wrote her a letter last summer and Snape read it?_

_Please tell me it's not true! And if it is true then...NO WRITING TO LILY ANYMORE._

_Honestly, James did you actually write a poem for her? _

_I am laughing too hard to continue... "Your eyes are green as grass, your hair as red as rose?"_

_Okay, maybe Alice was exaggerating._

_Yes, it is true Lily and the girls are spending last month of summer with Marlene at her place. Really, I feel like a stalker. But I promised so I am telling you._

_No writing to Lily, patience is the virtue._

_-Frank_

* * *

=Letter to Frank Longbottom from James Potter:

_Frank,_

_I DID NOT WRITE THE POEM! _

_I am going to kill your girlfriend! Okay I am not, bad points for Lily. You know I am kidding, right? _

_I won't write to Lily. And yes Snape read it. Why was he reading her mails is beyond me. _

_Do you think I can meet her over the summer?_

_By the way last weekend of the summer, party at my house, my parents have approved. 'Last year and last time to have fun' speech works on everyone. Wait, you did that on us didn't you?_

_I am telling you early because I want help in planning it and to be honest make it little less wild, I am planning to invite Lily._

_-James._

* * *

=Letter to Lily Evans from Hogwarts:

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_We are proud to inform you that you have been selected as the Head Girl this year. You are expected to perform all the duties prescribed for Head Girl, along with the Head Boy. _

_You will meet the Head Boy in the Head's compartment on the train to Hogwarts on 1__st__ of September._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

=Letter to James Potter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Mister Potter, _

_We are proud to inform you that you have been selected as the Head Boy this year. You are expected to perform all the duties prescribed for Head Boy, along with the Head Girl. _

_You will meet the Head Girl in the Head's compartment on the train to Hogwarts on 1__st__ of September._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

* * *

_***Next chapter James' Party***_


	3. No One Parties Like A Marauder

_****Sorry it took this long. I thought no one is interested in this story and it sort of took back seat in my mind._

_**Chapter 3: NO ONE PARTIES LIKE A MARAUDER**_

"So you received the invitation for James' party, Lils?" Marlene asked. They were in Florean (Alice's Grandfather) Forterscue's enjoying ice-cream after a day of shopping for school supplies.

The red-head looked up from the chocolate mint ice-cream she was eating and nodded, "Yeah I did, why you ask?"

"Because I wanted to know you are coming." Marlene replied and Dorcas added, "Which you are."

"And who told you that?" Lily asked licking the last bits of her ice-cream, "I am not going."

"Oh, sweety you are." Alice said, "The Marauders and Frank have planned this party and it is going to be amazing and don't make me start on the fact that this would be the last chance to act like children and have..."

"Why is Frank hanging out with Marauders?" Lily asked and Alice shrugged.

"I dunno." She said.

"And the plan doesn't include Pott- James asking me out the umpteenth time?" Lily asked with a wary glance.

"No, it doesn't remember your truce? Unless... you want him to ask?" Alice giggled. Since last month Lily had been talking about the Marauders, they were living together at Marlene's place but last week Alice and Lily had gone back home to spend time with their respective parents and annoying sister who thinks you are a freak in case of Lily.

Lily frowned at Alice's comment to which in reply she just shrugged and said to her, "Please spare the cup, I will get more ice-cream." To Lily who was literally scratching the cup with her spoon.

_A Week Later... The Potter Manor_

"Relax James she will come." Frank said to a nervous James Potter.

"She won't, what if she hasn't forgiven me?" James replied frantically.

"Honestly, James you invited her to a party, don't get cold feet." Remus said and Frank, Sirius and Peter chuckled.

Remus was not just part of the group to control them he had a sense of humor too...

Presently, James glared at his friends as he tried to flatten his hair with no luck and this amused them even more.

"You know you _cannot _possibly groom that thing, right?" Remus asked.

"Hey!" James protested at his hair being called 'that thing'.

"It is the Potter family curse, mate." Frank said and James nodded. All the males in Potter family had unruly black hair which cannot be tamed.

Just then there was a soft 'pop' in the room and the boys turned to see a small house-elf, dressed, in a small pink dress standing in front of them, "Master James, your guests have began to arrive and Master and Mistress Potter have left and have told that you is to be cautious and Potter Manor should not be in ruins when they return." And the boys chuckled; no doubt where James got his humorous streak.

The boys made way towards the ballroom of the manor.

"Frank!" Alice waved towards him and in a snap the couple were in an embrace and the others who were used to it just avoided them.

"Potter umm, what are you wearing?" Lily asked and Sirius and Remus laughed and high-fived each other.

"What?" James looked down. Somehow his bottle green robes had turned out to be magenta green with yellow accents. "PADFOOT!" James screamed and Sirius tried to flee but banged into Marlene both of them falling on the floor, Sirius on top of her and it looked like a bit compromising position. But surprising thing was, Marlene –I am not affected by Black's charm- McKinnon was blushing profusely.

Sirius got up quickly, helping Marlene to get up and then dashed for a door which led to the kitchen.

James was about to dash after him when Lily stopped him by holding his arm and he looked at her in surprise, "Potter, as much as I love magenta colour, it definitely doesn't suit you" she said her emerald green eyes dancing in amusement as she took out her wand and waved it and James' robes turned to black with green accents. "Ah, much better." She completed.

"Slytherin colours?" James asked as he looked down at his robes and then looked up at her and smiled, "Thanks." And with that he dashed after Sirius leaving an amused Lily behind.

"So maybe, the truce was not that bad of an idea after all..." Dorcas' voice said behind Lily who jumped in surprise, "Whatever are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Oh you know, you are getting mushy with Potter!" Dorcas, the practical, stated.

"No, I am not." Lily replied but a blush crept up her neck before she could stop it.

"Yes, you are." Dorcas said and Lily groaned.

"Hey there is Remus... Let's ask him if he is the Head Boy." She said changing the topic effectively and they made a bee line towards the sandy haired Marauder.

"Hey Remus" Lily said and Dorcas smiled shyly, oh yeah, Dorcas the Practical had a crush on Remus and Lily approved, Remus was a nice guy and she knew that Dorcas won't mind his once a month problem.

"Hi Lily...Dorcas." Remus smiled warmly and greeted the two girls.

"How was your summer?" Lily asked and Remus replied that it was good and most of it was spent at the Potter Manor and Lily did not look quite surprised at that, she knew that James knew about it and a part of her was impressed by James that he was friend with Remus none the less.

"Remus, are you the Head Boy?" Lily asked after a while of chatting of random things. Lily and Remus went along just fine unlike Lily and the other Marauders –cough- Sirius and James –cough-.

"Umm... No Lily, I am not but I know who it is-" He was cut out by the 'grand' re-entry of Sirius and James.

"Oh people, thanks for coming to the party!" James said.

"Hope you are having fun!" Sirius completed.

"Well, we met this band and they are new and bet they are better than Celestina Warbeck." James said.

"We present you the entertainment of night, Weird Sisters!" And the guests cheered, who had heard the band before more fervently than others.

"On to the dance floor then?" James said and a platform raised itself in the middle of the floor and the guests made their way towards it.

"You were saying Remus?" Lily asked over the music at the same time as Remus asked Dorcas,

"Uh... Dorcas will you like to dance?" Dorcas nodded and with a smile in Lily's direction they went to the floor.

"So what's up, Evans?" said an all too familiar voice from behind Lily, god people have to stop doing that.

"Ceiling, Potter." She replied without even looking at him.

"Are you sure?" James asked as he pointed at the ceiling.

Lily looked up to see the enchanted ceiling, unlike Hogwarts which had stars like one of those romantic Hollywood movies.

"Wow..." she whispered.

"I know..." James replied. "My mum added this feature to the room."

"Oh." Lily could only whisper.

"Well, congratulations on being made the Head Girl." James said and Lily's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You are the perfect prefect with the highest score and best record, need I say more?" James said and Lily blushed.

"I wonder who the Head Boy is." Lily said after a while.

"Oh..." James said shifting, "I can tell you that..."

"Who?" Lily asked excited and James said the thing which surprised Lily the most in all her life and that includes being revealed she was a witch by Severus Snape.

"Me."

"You?" she exclaimed, "Potter this isn't one of your..."

"No it is not a prank." James said raising his hands in defence.

"Oh..." Lily nodded a bit dazed. "Uh... well Congratulations... Then" she said after a moment.

"Umm... Thanks." He said and then added in a rush, "Look, if you have a problem with me being the Head Boy, I can easily give up the badge and..."

"No... No its okay, we are on a truce, right? We can manage to work together." Lily said, interrupting his ramblings.

"You sure?" he asked nervously.

"Positive." Lily replied.

"Oh, okay." James said and promptly saying, "You wanna dance?" And much to his surprise she said yes.

_~oOo~ 6 Hours and Several Dances, Drinks, Pranks, Talks and lots of fun later ~oOo~_

"Hey, Potter thanks for inviting. I had a lot of fun." Lily said to James at the end of the party. She had danced a lot and her legs were stiff and her stomach hurt by laughing continuously at the Marauders' antics.

"You're welcome Lily." James replied using her first name in front of her for the first time and quickly covering it by saying, "Of course you had fun, no one parties like a marauder." He said with mock arrogance which Lily found a little cute and funny and giggled.

"Thanks again and see you at school." Lily said and apparated away.

_A/N: I was going to add a kiss on the cheek there but well thought against it. Thanks for the reviews and follows. I am looking for a beta for this story, so anyone interested please PM me or add it in a review... Thanks._

_Follow, favourite, review! It makes my day._


End file.
